Defender Guyver
by lighthalk
Summary: A chance encounter leads to destruction, now the life of one person will up set the balance of the universe.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Defender Guyver

Authors Notes

I do not own any of the characters except Defender Guyver.

Time is running out. I will miss the bus," Karin repeats to herself as she runs down the street to the bus station. Karin is on her way to Las Vegas for a job interview with the local police department. She runs through the door of the station to find out that the bus had left without her. Karin asks the man behind the counter when the next bus will arrive. The man behind the counter informs her that the next bus will depart at 3:00 am. Karin buys a buss ticket,  
walks over to a bench and sets down to wait for the next bus to arrive.

A person enters Karin's line of sight clutching a steel briefcase looking nervous for some reason. He looks in her direction, proceeds to sit at the end of the bench and than proceeds to pushes the case under the bench with his foot while looking around nervously.

"Valmont, you thought you could get away from us? That's a joke." A voice comes from a person wearing a helmet, what appear to be purple tights.

Karin looks at the person sitting at the other end of the bench. His face seems to drain of all color, as he looks at the person in the purple tights.

"Don't call me Valmont." His voice quivers.

Suddenly there were fifteen identical purple jumpsuits people standing around the man called Valmont. Valmont stands and tries to run leaving the case in it hiding place. The purple people run after him with almost inhuman speed. One of the purple guys turns around at the  
corner and demanded,

"You there, did that man have a case with him when he arrived." The arrogance seemed to drip off his voice. Stunned by this person's attitude, Karin reply is sharp.

"Does it belong to you, you arrogant bastard," she replies to the purple guy.

"Why, you have no reason to talk to me like that I... "He started to yell until he was cut off as an explosion erupted behind him blowing him thirty feet forward. Karin goes flying in to a wall at the other end of the station and the case crashes open next to her. Three objects fall out of the case. Karin comes too and finds that the purple person is dissolving.

There were three weird disks like objects at her feet. She picks up the dark purple one to take a closer look when the metal orb in the center of it starts to glow. Karin throws it thinking it is a bomb of some sort and that she had triggered it. As the dark purple disk leaves her fingers tentacles erupt and round her. Karin loses consciousness from the pain of what ever was invading her body.

Karin awakes to the smell of disinfectant, trying to open her eyes and then shutting them quickly as the light in the room causes her head to pound furiously. A rustling sound comes around right side of the bed, thin lights turned down.

"Karin, are you up for a visitor?" Karin looks at the person that is talking to her. He is about 6' tall, wearing a white doctor's coat with glasses hanging from the breast pocket.

Karin tries to talk but she can only manage a squeak instead. The doctor hands her a glass of water.

"This will help your throat", he said.

He gestures for her to take the water. Karin takes the drink and tries to slug it down but instead she gives herself the coughing fits.

"Please don't drown yourself, you just woke up." the doctor chuckles.

Karin gets over her coughing fit and tries to drink more slowly this time. The doctor repeats his question to see if she is up for a visitor. Karin nods her head slightly in agreement. The doctor leaves the room and an ushers in a man. He is wearing a brown leather coat and a white T-shirt with faded blue jeans. Clipped to his belt is a police badge.

Karin nods "I will answer if I can."

"That will do then. First do you remember what happen to you and how you got in the alley behind the Police Station?"

"Well the last thing I remember is an explosion at the bus station." Karin eyes glaze over. Karin's world phases out of focus and the events of the previous night replay in her mined.

"Who are you?" The person in purple tights screams at the new intruder. She stands about 8' tall covered in form snuggling metallic dark purple armor with what looks like armored shields floating around her.

"A Guyver - it can't be - not here not now! Every one transform we have to get the units away from the Guyver at all cost!" the captain screams in fear of the new suits.

The smallest one has large shoulder mounts that should cause some mobility problems. Three of the largest ones have green leather skin with a long horn protruding from their head and stand roughly 9' tall. The other has fur of a variety colors, large ears and a pointy muzzle.

"Gregols you charge her. Buy us some time to find all the Guyver units. Remotes, spread out and find them," the monster with large shoulder pods yells to the group.

The green monsters run at the unknown Guyver. As the green monster reach for her, her shields maneuver to stop two of the green beasts from hitting their target. The third one tries to punch her head off but instead his hand seems to cave in, like there was extreme pressure applied from all direction. Finally, it just disintegrates leaving the monster screaming in a pain. Then as the monster tries to grab her, the gravity around him changes so drastically that he shrivels into a small ball with less than a two-foot radius on the ground. Watching helplessly as their brethren are brutally killed and not able to get past the shields to stop her. They jump back to rethink their plan of attack. Guyver turns around and starts to walk back to the other units lying on the ground. Seeing his chance to kill a Guyver the leader's shoulder pods open revealing a twin bio laser that is powering up to fire on the target that is still walking toward the other units. The bio laser on his shoulders fires at the Guyver. Valmor got the shock of his life. The floating shields blocked the beams and only received marks on the shield. Guyver turns around and looks right at him then she looks at her shields to make sure that they are ok and then she nods to them. They fly above her, open up, and start charging what looks like black ball of energy. Guyver turns in time to see one of their remotes reach for the units behind her. The monster looks like deer transfixed by the headlights of a truck. Then it happened. The shields let out an enormous beam that had a 6' radius and vaporized the two  
Gregols and Valmor in one shot. Defender Guyver activates her head, chest and waist gravitation globes sending Remscheid's off their ground and pulling the two Guyver units to her. The shields are back at her side. She picks up the remaining Guyver units and puts them on the back of her shields where they seemed to fit right into place. The other Ramochies seeing what the shields did to the Gregols and Valmont run for their lives. The one up in the air is trying his best to get away but having no luck. He looks at the Guyver and accepts his fate but instead she turns and walks out. After she leaves, the lone Ramochies finally hits the ground in his human form. He runs for it not wanting to test the fates any more than what had happened tonight.

"Karin! Karin! Wake up Karin. What happened? You just collapsed in the middle of  
my questioning?"

Karin was sweating as the doctor and Leon are beside her bead. "I remember something I guess but it's more like a bad B grade movie than what actually happened." She thinks to her self, "If that is what happened to me than I can't tell any one the truth. They would never believe me any way."

After about two hours of questions, the doctor finely tells Leon, it is time for him to leave and let Karin rest. The doctor ushers the detective out of the room. Karin lays back down feeling the questioning was a little unusual but then she dismisses it. The door to her room opens. A nurse enters the room carrying a tray with a glass of water and what look like an empty plastic cup. The nurse stopped at the side of Karin's bed. Now with the nurse closer Karin can see that the plastic cup has pills in it. The nurse sets the tray down and picks up the cups. While handing the plastic cup to Karin first the nurse states, "They are to help you sleep dear." The nurse was trying to read the expression on Karin's face as she told her what the pills are.

Nodding her head Karin takes the pills then the nurse hands her the glass of water to wash the pills down. Smiling how at least one of her patients that she delivered meds to, did not cause her problems the nurse collected the cups. Quietly and quickly, she left the room turning off the lights as she went. Karin has a strange dream of people fighting similar monsters that she had fought. What was strange was the difference in the way they fought. The ones with bluish green armor seemed to fight with passion yet inexperience. The one with blackish purple armor seemed to fight with knowledge of his attackers and their strategy. He seemed to be the more experienced fighter because he is teaching the bluish green ones how to fight the creatures. Karin's perception focuses in on the blue green armor. When the fight is over, he walks over to two kids, one female and the other male. The female seems scared. Sho deactivates his armor.

Karin's vision fades to a greenish haze. She tries to focus but to no luck, her eyes close. Her body seems unwilling to respond to her commands but the sensation she is feeling is almost pleasurable. She hears a small pulsating buzz as slumber reclaims her. The alarm goes off in the lab as the latest project starts to regain consciousness.

Lab assistants start running around pressing buttons. A man in a gray suit looks with interest at the new test subject, which recently delivered to him. Raising his voice so that all of his subordinates will hear him, "What is her status?" A blond man hands him a clipboard with the patient's statistics on it.

"Here you go chief." The blond man bows respectfully and returns to his work.

The chief scientist starts to read the accumulated papers on the clipboard. In big letters, he read the name of the subject name aloud, "Karin." He reads to himself the rest of the data. "Hum, her beta waves are high not to mention her alpha waves. This is strange. She is not rejecting the process but it is going too slow. She should have reached second stage by now." Flipping through the rest of the papers, he finds something that catches his eye. "Her body is rejecting some of the enzymes but she is still changing. What is she changing into?" he wondered. He picks up a phone and calls Commander Reichmann Gyro.

Commander Reichmann Gyro starts giving his plans on how to get Sho's Guyver unit back when a phone call interrupts him. "Make it quick I am very busy man. I see. Keep me informed of her changes". Commander Gaul hangs up the phone, looks at Makushima and states his plans for the capture of Guyver 1. To his enjoyment, the young man agrees with the plan and leaves to put it in motion.

Karin looks around nothing but blackness all-round her. Then a voice catches her attention. It is that man in the armor from her dreams. Then he appears in front of her. Sho is running towards the meeting place to save Musuki and Tesuro when a voice he had never heard before asked him if he was real. Startled by the question he runs into a large tree toppling them both over. He answers the voice by saying, "Who are you and why are you communicating with  
me?"

Stunned by the question, normally her dreams do not interact with her. She starts to pace back and forth in front of her dream. She stops to answer his question, "I am Karin and you are?"

Sho shakes his head, stands back up, starts heading where it all started while answering Karin's questions. "My name is Sho Fukomachi and I am in a hurry. So if you will please be patient I will talk after I save my friends," he said closing the connection to Karin.

Karin sees that Sho is in need of help. She tries to offer her help but he disappears. That is odd the people in her dreams had never done that before. "Well, for a dream this is the most pathetic one I have had in a long time. There is nothing around me but black. I wish there was someone to talk too. This place is boring," she thought to herself.

"All you need to do is call and we will always be there for you Mistress," a voice from behind her.

Karin turns to the voice that answered her. To her surprise, two metallic purple shields are right behind her. "Ha! Now I am talking to shields. My life can't get any stranger," she muttered under her breath.

"Do you wish us to help that man in his battle?"

Karin nods to the shields. "Please help him out. I would go if I could but it appears that I am stuck in this one place and can't get out."

The left shield seems to have motherly tone to it. "You are not stuck, you just need to summon your armor and you would be free in no time."

The right shield nudges the left. "We are off to help the young man." The two shields disappear right in front of her before Karin has a chance to ask how I summon the  
armor. Frustrated she sits down and starts to think of ways to summon the armor  
that she is supposed to have.

One of the scientists just happens to look at Karin as her body went rigid for a split second. Her eyes open and seem to glow ire white as two metallic purple shields appear on each side of her and then disappeared. Karin's body goes back to a dormant state and the scientist hits a big green button that starts an alarm and the equipment recording all data.

The chief scientist enters the room huffing and puffing. "This better be good or heads will roll."

The young scientist begins explaining what happened. The Chief scientist heads to his terminal, activates the security cameras for the lab, and replays the last ten minutes. Every thing reads normal up until just before the lab assistant hit the alarm. In a span of a couple second all, the moneturing equipment shows a large energy spike in the room. The surveillance cameras show static as if something is disrupting the signals. Now everything is back to normal. Not taking any chances, he sends a copy of the video feed to see if they  
can clean it up a bit.

Sho enters the clearing by the lake where four operate standing behind the Segowa children. Sho yells at the men. "I am here so now let them go! Your fight is with me not them!"

One of the men replies calmly with a smug smile. "Your fight is not with us it is with him. Or you..." His sentence was cutting off by the arrival of two metallic purple shields behind the Guyver one.

Telepathically they communicate with their mistress. "We have arrived. We will assist the man."

Guyver one sensor orbs swivels back registering the new arrivals. Sho jumps in the air trying to avoid a possible attack from the back. Than a calm female voice telepathically speaks to him saying "We are hear to help you as our mistress wishes. Please do not fear us." Sho replies "Just don't hurt my friends." In response, the shields take defensive positions around Sho.

Enzyme, having lost all patience with the source of all his problems, charges Guyver 1. Sho's caught off guard, as one of the men start running at him and change in to a massively large white furry creature with a long tail, big sharp claws, teeth, and tail spike.

The shields go into defense mode. The right shield takes the slashing claws and promptly thrown to the ground with four deep cuts in the armor. Sho hears the scream of the right shield as Enzyme claws tear though its armor. The left shield pushes Sho back while Enzyme tries to impale Guyver with his tail. The left shield takes damage from Enzyme's tail. Extending his left Vibroe blade, he cuts the tail off as the blood of Enzyme eats away this left Vibroe sword. The shields send out a distress call to their mistress hoping that she will answer and respond to their calls.

Hidden deep in heart of Chronos Japan, Karin's motionless body floats in a processing tank. Karin hears the calls for help with the creature that Sho is fighting. Because of his inexperience, the shields have taken damage. She is furious, wanting to go to them, help them and stop their suffering. She is stuck in this blackness. She wants to escape to help. Her alternate ego that fought at the train station stands before her in all its might and glory. A female looking suit of metallic purple armor with its head bowed towards her stands before her. Her body again regains consciousness as she floats there in the processing tank. Suddenly the tank explodes outwards in bright flash. Then floating in mid air is a female Guyver like has never been seen before. She raises her right arm and all the glass shards lift off the floor taking a defensive stance before her killing any thing that gets in her way.

Commander Reichmann Gyro sits behind his desk and studies the fight from the perspective of team five. When alarms start going off interrupting his concentration, two men run into his office salute him and give a quick report.

"A Guyver has penetrated the building and is making its way to the first floor. All  
attempts to stop it have failed."

Commander Gyro looks at the guards and tells them to release the prototype to handle Guyver 3. He contemplates how Guyver 3 infiltrated so deep, before he was discovered. Meanwhile the guards run to fulfill his command.

When Karin wakes up, she is in an elevator. The elevator stops and the doors open into  
the lobby of a building. She steps out into the lobby. Looks left than right for the exit. Karin reaches the front doors when a voice stops her, "Guyver!"

Karin turns around to see a man standing in front of the other elevator wearing practically nothing. The man starts to morph into a 7' tall creature with white body armor. His eyes turn the color of blood.

"You should feel proud that you face me Guyver. I am in line to be the next Hyper-Zoinoid. All I have to do is to kill you, which should not be a problem. Let me tell you my name so you will know who killed you..." Before he could finish his statement, Karin attacks him by punching him in the face followed up with a kick to the groin.

As the Zoinoid curls up into a fetal position on the ground Karin replies, "I don't have time for your long-winded speeches I have to go. Bye now."

Karin runs out of the building. She hears the screams of Sho and her shields in her head. Looking around to get her bearing, she finds that she is not in the US any more but in Japan instead.

"Great, just GREAT, Here I thought I might get a break and now look. I am a foreigner in a country where I can't even speak the language." The people that saw her, Crossed to the opposite side of the street away from the crazy purple armored female that was stomping down the sidewalk. Causing the concrete crack in a spider web shape under each foot, yelling about how she had to get back to the US after she finds her shields and helps Sho. A mental scream from Sho wakes her up from her recent discovery. Karin starts running to the last location her shields gave her.

Back in the main lobby, an angry Zoinoid is finally able to get off the floor. "That insolent woman, No girl is more fitting to her."

Commander Gyro is unable to believe what the female Guyver did. Switch his conscience back to Hyper-team 5 and how there faring. Zector looks at the shields that have been-protecting Guyver 1. The Shields are now doing what they can for him while avoiding Enzymes blood. The damage that they have sustained is slowly healing but their defensive armor is critical. They have saved Guyver 01 on multiple occasions, even going as far as taking the damage that would have killed Guyver 01. Karin was now in the forest looking around. Where are you guys? The answer to her question comes in the form of a scream.

Enzyme finally got his claws around the control module and starting to pull it out of his head. The shields, seeing this shift from defensive to attack, take up a position that will not put Sho's friends in the line of fire opening up and taking aim on their target. They began their attack leaving only the hand that was trying to remove the control module. Zector looks at the shields as they again fall to the ground closing back up not moving while Guyver 01 goes into automatic mode. The Guyver 1 sensor slides back and a purple-armored female Guyver bursts through the edge of the forest.

Karin scans the situation. Sho is standing there with his control medal barely still attached to his head. Her shields are lying on the ground, recovering but at a slow rate. At the other end of the clearing, three guys standing behind two children. Karin cautiously calls out to the three guys.

"I presume none of you guys speak English?"

Tesuro wonders what the new Guyver is saying because he only understood a couple of words out of that speech. Musuki on the other hand has taken three years of English and did not sleep through the first year as her brother did so she understood the question fine. While the three guys behind them nodded and just smiled at a private joke.

Distracted from her surrounding Karin misses Guyver 1 charges up his pressure cannon and releases it at her. She hit in between the shoulder blades blowing out the front of her chest.

Mean while the rest of Hyper-team 5 is watching the chaos as Guyver 1 tries to kill the new Guyver. Guyver 1 seeing its chance while Karin is on her hands and knees, he opens both of his breastplates charging up a full Mega smasher attack. Defender Guyver head snaps up at the build up of power and just stands up already the damage that the pressure cannon did fading from sight. Defender Guyver control medallion glows a bright white before the mega smasher goes off.

Tesuro screams for Sho to stop but it is too late. When Guyver 1 mega smasher runs its course, he collapses to the ground. The total destructive power is amazing, in the middle of all that, destruction was a patch of green grass where Defender Guyver still stands. Lifting her right hand up Guyver 1 starts to float up and behind her. Defender Guyver's left hand points to the shields and they rise up and seemingly attach to her back creating a bat's energy wing effect. As soon as the new Guyver points and activates the gravity control globe on her wrist, Tesuro and Musuki begin to rise off the ground. Both, terrified at what has occurred, scream and struggle in weightlessness. Hyper-team 5 seeing their hostages are being taking from them, they tries to grab the children but is stopped from getting within a foot by an invisible barrier. Now really pissed off Hyper-team 5 transform, attack the new Guyver were she stands.

Hoping to over power Defender Guyver Darzerb, the strongest of Hyper-team 5, attacks. His massive size dwarfs Defender Guyver. Defender Guyver spreads her arms out wide giving a pretense of weakened defenses as the light gray mutant rhinoceros charges in for the kill. Darzerb is oblivious to Defender Guyver's wings flare brighter as she creates a singularity point right in front of her. She releases it at the Hyper-team 5. It plows into Darzerb tarring him to pieces, expanding exponentially the further it is way from Defender Guyver. Karin wakes up loosing mental restraint on the singularity, not able to maintain control of the singularity and protect every one. Karin puts the rest of her power to keep the singularity from expanding out towards the people; she is defending. With no power left to keep herself from binning pulled in, Karin diapers into its depths. After Karin despairs into the singularity, it closes in on its self. Leaving Guyver 1 and the Segowa children all alone by the lake.


	2. Not a Chapter

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

StatetWolf

readerofgoodfanfiction

Lighthalk


End file.
